Danielle Druella Malfoy
by Panic-at-the-fridge
Summary: Danielle Malfoy, the twin sister of Draco Malfoy. How would the story change if we add in another Malfoy? Will there be romance will there be friendships, will there be more sass than humanly possible? Probably. The story begins at GOF. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: intro

**This is the story of my OC Danielle Druella Malfoy and her adventures in Hogwarts. There will be drama, romance and friendships and hopefully a good story.**

 **I do NOT own Harry Potter only my lovely OC Danielle Malfoy.**

* * *

Danielle Malfoy and the goblet of fire

Chapter 1: Intro

You would think that being a Malfoy is easy. Were filthy rich, influential and admired. But it's not all great. My name is Danielle Druella Malfoy, I am 13, soon to be 14 and the twin sister of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Yes life is easy when you're a Malfoy, but not when you're the black sheep in the family, literally. There's the 3 beautiful blondes and then there's me… the pale little girl with messy raven colored hair. I wouldn't say I was ugly, I'd call myself decent looking. As I mentioned before I am really pale, you'd probably say I was a living corpse. I wasn't short but I wasn't tall either. I have black and wild, messy hair like my ant Bella, my hair is the thing that makes me stand out in my family, people usually think I'm adopted. I have the same cold bluish gray eyes as my brother.

I'd say I was pretty smart. I'd even say I was as smart as Granger, in my own way. I didn't get good grades because I want to get good marks, I get good grades because I spend most of my time in the Hogwarts library. I didn't have many friends. I don't think like the rest of my fellow housemates. Oh. I forgot to mention. I start my 4th year at Hogwarts as a slytherin. Anyway as I said I don't have friends. I don't hate muggle-borns I actually quite like them, I am intrigued with muggle technology and medicine and TV…have you seen the talking box! It's bloody brilliant! It has earned me quite the reputation in my house. And it's not like I can be friend with other houses. Everyone hates slytherins. That's a bunch of bull, all of us are not evil and all of us are not assholes… well… I am quite a bitch but only to stupid people, or most people… anyway, moving on. This has not only made me friendless but also made me the lesser Malfoy in my family.

Don't get me wrong as much as my brother is a prideful prick, I love him and anyone who mistreats him will get hexed into oblivion, unless he deserves it, then by all means teach him a lesson.

So... where was I? Ah, yes, my family. Draco is the golden child, the chosen one to continue the Malfoy legacy. And me... well, I was the extra one, the expendable one. Of course my parents love me, but... not as much as a parent should love there child. But it's not all bad. Draco is very protective of me and the only time he talks back to our parents is when it concerns my wellbeing. I am the only one he allows himself to be seen being nice to. Draco is the only reason I would never change being a Malfoy. Yes, he acts all high and mighty but people don't know him like I do. There is so much more to Draco Malfoy than meets the eye.

There isn't much more to know about me, well except I am a Scorpio and enjoy long walks on the beach and pranking the shit out of everyone I know, and of course I'm hella funny.

Anyway. I am Danielle Malfoy and this is MY story.

* * *

 **And the story begins. This was only the intro and of course the main story will have longer chapters. I will try to post ones a week.**

 **The main story will also contain little flashbacks to the first 3 years.**

 **I hope you'll love Danielle as much as I do and that someone out there will read this story and will enjoy it.**

 **Bye lovelies. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: the Quidditch world cup

**Chapter 2: the Quidditch world cup**

I was sitting in the living room by the fireplace reading a book about _the evolution of dragons in different continents_ , the fire peacefully dancing and changing colors at the tips of the flames. I was lounging on an old armchair my legs swung over one arm of the chair and my back to the other, turned to the open window, the wind slightly rustling my already tangled hair.

It was quiet and nice, just me and my thoughts, and dragons. I was always quite intrigued by these magnificent creatures. So beautiful, but so dangerous.

I closed my book and put it down on the coffee table by the armchair and started to put my hair up into a messy bun to get it out of my face. It was so annoying, always getting in the way, more than once I found myself contemplating cutting it all off. But mum would murder me, she was always so concerned with how I looked. Always telling me that a lady always had to look nice and behave. Bullshit. I didn't care what a lady SHOULD look like, I dress and behave how I bloody well like. It's not like I behave like a caveman or dress like a hag. I just preferred comfort over beauty. Let's not even talk about the time I went and bought myself some muggle clothes. I was worried my mother would shatter all the windows in the house with how loud she was shrieking.

Actually at the moment I was wearing the army green muggle shorts and a dark gray T-shirt I bought. Soooooo comfortable, I love muggle clothes, there money is bloody complicated and not worth my time, but the clothes are heaven.

I was so busy battling my hair that I didn't even notice that my father and brother stepped into the room. Both of them wearing similar suits black with a green tint to it. As always my father looked clean and perfect his long blond hair slicked back not a hair out of place. Thank merlin Draco stopped doing that in his third year after Hogwarts and just let it do its own thing.

Both of them sat on the sofa in front of me, father not even acknowledging my presence, and Draco shooting me quick wink, smiling in amusement at my failing attempt at taming my hair.

When I was done putting my hair up I stretched my arms over my head my back cracking and looked at my father patiently waiting for him to either greet me or start criticizing my choice of clothing. But he neither did that or the other so I peeled myself of the chair, straitened my shirt and reached for my book. Just when I was about to step out of the room my father stopped me in the doorway by clearing his throat.

With my back still turned to my father I rolled my eyes and slowly turned to face him, shooting a questioning look towards Draco. He just smiled and innocently shrugged his shoulders. As if that prick didn't know. Once again I rolled my eyes and turned to my father waiting for him to start talking.

"You should really stop doing that, it's not attractive to show your annoyance that frequently, makes you look unapproachable" my father as always saying the sweetest things, why am I not surprised. I rolled my eyes once again just to make my point "maybe that's my goal father dearest. Now what did you want to talk about, I'm tired and need my beauty sleep." I rolling my eyes got the reaction I wanted from him, he seemed quite annoyed not even trying to hide it, but still pretending to be as calm as always, gesturing with a quick nod for me to sit back down in the armchair.

I did as requested siting back down, crossing one leg over the other and turning my head to the side to look at the dancing flames. I wish my life was that easy, to be so loved but at the same time respected. Only one job, burn, keep people warm and comfortable. But at the same time even fire has a dark side. If the flames are too big and out of control it can cause chaos… shit maybe not that easy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone saying my name. I looked at the two of them sitting in front of me, Draco looking worriedly at me, by the look in his eyes, asking me if I'm fine. I smiled at him and turned to my father, the smile fading from my face, once again, waiting for him to start talking.

''Me and your brother were talking and it has been mentioned that you're quite fond of Quidditch" I looked at him in disbelief. Are you kidding me? How did this buffoon of a father not know that I love Quidditch. I'm a chaser on the slytherin team! I have a whole shelf of books dedicated to the game, for merlin's sake I talk about it all the time! But I will not let him see how infuriated I am with him right now, so I just sat there and slowly nodded my head. "That's correct." I simply replied. I looked at Draco and saw him looking at me his mouth in a thin line, he looked as mad as I felt, but of course didn't dare speak up at the moment.

Father looked pleased with my answer so he just casually leaned on the arm of the sofa and continued the topic "you will attend the Quidditch world cup with me and your brother." It was dead silent. I just kept looking from Draco to father waiting for one of them to just say _"just kidding!"_ and have a nice laugh at me. But nothing of that sort happened. Merlin… he was seriously taking me to the world cup. Salazar Slytherin, I'm going to see the Quidditch world cup!

I was still staring at my father and remembered that I didn't give him an answer. I cleared my throat and casually shrugged like it was no big deal "yea. Ok." It was a big deal.

Father slowly stood up patted Draco on the shoulder nodded at me and stepped out of the room. The second he left the room I jumped up from my chair, almost nocking it over and launched at Draco. He yelled in surprise as I hugged him and we both started laughing. He hugged me back and looked at me with his eyes warm and tingling with amusement. "You're welcome" he said smugly. I just hugged him harder, squeezing the life out of him still laughing "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" I finally let him go and sat next to him folding my legs underneath me, facing Draco, leaning on the back of the sofa. "How did you manage to convince him?"

He just shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing and smirked at me "I just told him that you need to get out of the house and meet people, you know. Show them that all the Malfoy's are awesome" he was obviously lying, he's a slytherin but the boy can't lie for his life, but I wasn't going to question it. So I just smirked back our signature Malfoy smirk and hugged him one last time, kissing him on the cheek before stepping out of the room, dancing my happy dance all the way to my bedroom.

Yes, most people thought of him as an asshole, but he is a guardian angel to me.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by a pillow hitting the back of my head. I always slept on the edge of the bed, one hand and leg dangling over so when the fucking pillow hit my head I woke up by falling on the floor, tangled in my sheets, fighting them trying to free myself from the smothering bet sheets. Finally I freed myself, and looked over the edge of my bed still sitting on the floor.

To no one's surprise there stood my brother smirking at me with one eyebrow raised. "Time to get up sleeping beauty, you need to get ready. Mother won't let you out of the house if you don't look like your attending a ball."

Then I remembered, the world cup. I was too excited to even be annoyed at my brother so I stood up and started to strip, while running to the bathroom not even bothering to tell Draco to get out. He did that all on his own once he realized I was getting ready. So he ran for the door faster than mother ran from non-designer robes, closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

I showered in lightning speed not even bothered by the water not being in the right temperature. Honestly to get the water just right you'd have to be a bloody seer.

When I was done showering I tiptoed to the shelf holding the towels. I was freezing. I hate our bathrooms, they were so big and I could newer find anything I need. Why did we need a bathroom the size of a living room and a bath the size of a small pool was beyond me.

I dried my hair with my wand and untangled it with a charmed brush mother got for me on Christmas, I put my hair in a high ponytail leaving a couple strands of my hair out to frame my face. When I was satisfied with my hair I put on my make up with a couple charms I learned from girls in slytherin, watching them get ready in the morning for 3 years. I looked at myself in the mirror happy with the outcome, brown toned smoky eyes, a little mascara and I'm done.

I stepped out of the bathroom the towel still wrapped around me and into my room. My room, I liked. It was much simpler. I had dark green wallpaper and dark wood floors. I had panted a lot of the walls with forest animals and trees and anything that popped in my head really. I had a double bed, the head of it to the wall and bookshelves over the bed, next to the bed and on the opposite wall facing the bed…. I like reading. I had a soft, black colored carpet in the middle of my room and I happily plopped myself on it and stared at the door to my wardrobe for a solid 10 minutes. I had no idea what to wear. I will NOT wear a dress. But mother will not let me out of the house with muggle clothes.

After 30 minutes I think I found something I was happy with and mother will not faint over. I was looking myself over in the mirror on my wardrobe door. I had black trousers, a white button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to my elbows and a dark brown west over it. To top it all off I had high heeled black ankle boots on. I think I looked kind of hot in a weird way, or a normal one… I don't know. But I liked it so I don't care. I looked over myself once more, smiled and made my way down to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I was momentarily smothered by my mother's cheers. "Oh, Danielle! you look lovely. See. I knew that if you actually put some effort in the way you look you could make yourself look presentable" she was so happy about the way I looked I think she was about to bake a cake for me. And that's saying something considering my mother would never lift a finger to do anything in the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table and looked around. Sitting in front of me was Draco struggling to contain his laughter so father hit him on the back of his head. Asshat. Next to me sat Father he eyed me carefully, nodded satisfied with my look "you look lovely Danielle, were about to get going so I would suggest you eat your breakfast" I rolled my eyes and started to pile my plate with scrambled eggs.

* * *

We were sitting in the limo, making our way to the location of the Quidditch world cup. Draco sat beside me quietly looking out the window probably deep in his thoughts. Father was sitting opposite both of us, just looking at us, not saying anything. He was always quite forward, obviously he wanted to talk about something, but it was beneath him to start a conversation with his own children. Typical.

So being me, I started the conversation. "If you want to talk about something just say it, you don't have to stare or I'm afraid you'll burn a hole in my forehead." By the look on his face he would quite like to do that. Luckily, to my knowledge he can't do that… I hope.

"Very well. Some of my contacts have informed me that this year Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event. The triwizard tournament. And I would like both of you to participate in it. And of course win It." He said that like he was talking about the bloody weather. Draco seemed quite lost, so he just looked at me in hopes that at least I knew what the Salazar he was blabbering about. Luckily for him I did know. It was mentioned in a couple of my _history of the wizarding world_ books. "So you mean to tell me that a competition that has not been hosted since 1792 because it was too dangerous was revived, and you want me and Draco to put our lives in danger just to get the Malfoy family some recondition?" ''I think not. I'll pass." I was speaking only for myself because I knew that Draco would do anything to make our father proud. So I can't stop him. But I am not a bloody Gryffindor and do not need a stupid contest to get recondition.

Father seemed infuriated with me, as always, nothing new there, always the disappointment I am. Oh well.

It took him a while to calm down. Finally after a minute he casually turned to my brother and said "obviously, you are going to join." He really didn't give him a choice. It is never a question, always a command. I feel sorry for Draco, because he doesn't care. He lives to please the Malfoy's. Hopefully one day he will realize family pride is not all there is in life. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and quietly replied "of course father" and that was that. No buts, no nothing. That was how it is with Lucius Malfoy.

Later I explained to Draco everything there is to know about the tournament, he did not seem to like it.

We arrived at our destination not long after. And now we were walking across the field looking for our tent. We passed a couple people shooting angry glances at us. No surprise there my father had a reputation for being an asshole. Well. We didn't look for much longer. Kind of hard to miss the biggest tent on the whole bloody property. Way to go dad, always the one to show off our riches.

We stepped into the tent and it was gigantic. We had 3 separate rooms, of course everything was slytherin green. We had a bloody fountain in the middle of our tent. My room was off to the rite, Draco's next to mine and fathers on the other side of the tent. It was cold in here. I shivered a little, cursing myself for forgetting my jacket. We still had an hour to the beginning of the game, so I ignored my father trying to ask me where I was going and stepped out of the tent.

I was walking around a little further away from the tents, looking around. The scenery here was beautiful, the grass was a wonderful green, not like back home, it was bright and light. The trees were tall and short and light and dark. It was intoxicating to look at, just beautiful, I always did love the outdoors mostly because there were no people around. Maybe I could run back to our tent and fetch my sketch book. Just as that thought crossed my mind I ran into a solid mass and fell backwards flat on my ass.

"Salazar's pit!" I was cursing under my nose, my eyes scanning my surroundings when my eyes fell on a flock of gingers. Weasley's. It took them a moment to realize that they ran me over. No one made a move to help me or even apologize. "My apologies for getting crushed by you lot" the sarcasm thick in that statement. There was no mistaking it for anything else. I rolled my eyes and started to stand up when to my surprise someone spoke up "sorry. We didn't see you there." A hand was stretched out, offering to help me up, I took it and it instantly guided me up on my feet. Still holding his hand I was now face to face with none other than Harry Potter. "We were just a little confused on were the tents are." He smiled at me explaining. And started to shake my hand. "Harry Potter, by the way."

I looked at him, slowly blinking. He had no idea who I was. My brother was his mortal enemy and he had no idea who I was. Typical. Obviously the lot behind him knew exactly who I was, looking at me like I was about to sprout fangs. I realized I was still holding his hand and instantly let it go folding my arms in front of my chest and popping one hip to the side. "Thanks for the help. But I'm guessing if you knew who I was I would still be on the ground." I snapped at him, looking annoyed at the Weasley's. He instantly scrunched his face up in confusion. He looked back at the Weasley's and back at me waiting for me to introduce myself.

"I'm Draco's twin sister. Danielle Malfoy" with that I turned on my heals and started to walk away.

"By the way the tents are this way" for a while I didn't hear anything and then they started to follow me of course keeping their distance. I smirked to myself and kept walking in a steady paste, as if I didn't know they were following me.

* * *

It was not long after I came back to the tent that father rushed us out of it to go to the stadium to claim our seats. Draco and I were walking side by side bumping our shoulders on purpose just to annoy one another. I was getting tiered walking, dragging my feet behind me. And we weren't even at the stadium where I will be forced to climb a gigantic set of stairs. Awesome. I wasn't against physical activities. I liked them. But walking up hills and stairs… fuck that. That's what brooms are made for. Draco must have noticed how tiered I looked and surprised me by taping me on shoulder and gesturing for me to climb on his back. Oh how I love my brother. He was going to give his lazy sister a piggyback ride. I jumped on his back snickering and looking over to father to see his reaction on this amusing situation.

He didn't seem to notice yet. Excellent. The element of surprise was always my favorite. I wrapped my arms around Draco's shoulders and my legs around his torso. He held onto my legs holding me up so I wouldn't fall on my ass… again. "Ready Dannie?" he asked smirking. Obviously he didn't care if I was ready, but still asked. He wanted me to fall on my ass, prick. I smirked and nodded my head, I didn't know if he could see me though. I think he noticed the nod because he started running up the hill with me laughing hysterically.

When we finally made it to the stares we stayed there waiting for our father. When he finally caught up to us he did not seem amused, more like annoyed. He just kept walking with that stick of his where he kept his wand. And when he passed us he just flicked his hand toward the top of the stares for us to keep moving. Draco with me still on his back started to walk up the stairs. He didn't even seem bothered by the extra weight on his back. A lot of people didn't notice that as scrawny as my brother was he was also an athlete and was actually pretty strong thus proven by caring me up a hill and stairs.

We were walking up the stairs when suddenly father and Draco stopped. I looked over Draco's shoulder and saw father talking to Mr. Fudge. I didn't know him that well but I knew he was the minister of magic. My father reached up to shake his hand and pointed to us. "I don't think you've met my daughter, Danielle and son, Draco?" Fudge looked at us seeming a little confused with me still on Draco's back and all.

I just reached my hand over Draco's shoulder and introduced myself "hello there Minister, nice to finally meet you. I've only heard good things. " I didn't even bother getting off of Draco's back or explain, I just waited for him to shake my hand. He eyed me intrigued and took my hand looking amused at the two of us. Obviously my father was not amused with him having NO sense of humor and all. So he just pointed for me to get off of Draco's back behind the Minister. I smirked and jumped off of Draco's back casually leaning against the railing. Draco smirked at me and then faced the Minister shaking his hand in greeting.

I zoned out of the conversation turning my back to them still leaning on the railing. I looked around. People were buzzing with excitement already sitting or still looking for their seat. Some were already fighting and others didn't seem the slightest bothered by the game. Probably just came for company with someone who is a fan of Quidditch. I kept looking around when I saw a green set of eyes looking at us. He saw me looking and I just smirked at him. And raised my hand slightly wiggling my fingers at him in a greeting. I looked back at my father and saw he was talking to Mr. Weasley. Obviously the exchange of words was not a friendly one but the Minister didn't seem to notice the tension. I came closer to my father now interested in the ongoing conversation.

Of course it had ended, my luck. But now father was looking at Granger with distaste. Obviously cursing her in his head for being a muggle-born. Again I say: typical, my father being an asshat is nothing new.

Father just nodded at Mr. Weasley and kept going up the stairs to find our seats. I looked over to my brother just in time to see him giving Granger, Ron and Harry a dirty look to indicate his hatred for the trio. As if they didn't know. He really needed to learn to keep that murderess look of his for actual enemies and not kids from school. But there was no stopping my brother from hating Harry. He has made it his mission to hate the guy. He really hasn't gotten over the fact that Harry is liked more by people than him, but he didn't understand why. And honestly I could understand, I thought the same but I wasn't that bothered. I'm used to being ignored on looked down upon. He just sneered at them and ran after father.

I noticed the trio now looking at me as if waiting for something to happen. I just winked at them and chirped "I have my money on Ireland, hope you made just as smart a decision. See you lot at Hogwarts" I smirked and turned my back to them and went after my brother.

* * *

The game had ended with Krum catching the snitch, but Ireland still won. All and all the game was bloody brilliant, it was amazing. Not just with the outcome, but there was a fight between the mascots witch was funny to watch and the leprechauns gave out golden coins, of course I knew that they would disappear in a while but I still tried to get as many as I could.

Now we were back at our tent, I was singing and dancing with Draco. Our father went to celebrate with some members of the ministry so we were all alone having a party. We were laughing and watching the green lights from the little opening on the tents side. People were cheering and screaming. Wait…. I stopped dancing and grabbed Draco's arm "shhhh. Quiet... Listen" both of us were now dead silent. It was not cheering and dose were not fireworks.

We stepped out of the tent and suddenly there was a crowd of people crushing into us. There was screaming and I couldn't understand what was happening. I had a firm grip on my wand and my other hand was still holdi… wait... I wasn't holding Draco's arm anymore. Shit! Where was Draco? I was pushing myself forward through the crowd seeking a blond head of hair. What if he got hurt and I wasn't there, what if he couldn't find father. I was so busy thinking about what if that I didn't notice someone putting a leg in front of me and I fell, and people didn't care that someone had fallen, everyone kept running and screaming once in a while stepping on me or kicking me by accident, my wand had fallen out of my hand. I was defenseless and getting stomped on by a sea of people.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and hosted me on my feet. The person had a firm grip on my arm and was dragging me behind him, I couldn't see who it was and when we finally were out of the crowd and into the forest I looked up. I couldn't even express my surprise when suddenly he was looking me over trying to find any really bad damage that could have been done to me.

I was met with the same familiar green eyes. "Are you okay?" I was still staring at him surprised that anyone would help me at all, I nodded when I realized he was waiting for an answer. He just nodded back and shoved something in my hand, turned his back to me and started to look around. I looked down and saw my wand. He found my wand. Merlin, I could kiss him right now. He saved my baby.

He started to walk away, but no way in hell am I going to stay here so I just started to follow him. He seemed to finally notice the company I was providing and raised an eyebrow. „Why are you following me?" he was pretty, yes. Smart, not so much.

I rolled my eyes falling in step right beside him looked him in the eyes and said "because at the moment no one can have the luxury of being alone. You know with the death eaters out and about. Especially you Harry" he seemed to proses that information and then his eyes went wide with realization "those are Voldemort's followers!" once again I rolled my eyes and looked at him annoyed "oh aren't you a clever one. And by the way has no one ever told you not to use his name. Words have power too you know." He just pretended like he hadn't heard me and kept walking forward.

After a minute he stopped and looked at me "shouldn't you be with your father and brother?" I was about to snap at him but when I saw the look on his face I saw concern, he was worried for me. I shrugged and simply replied "I lost Draco in the crowd and I have no idea where my father is."

He didn't press on the topic any longer and we just kept walking. I was deep in my thoughts, worried about Draco. When I registered the fact that he was talking to me once again.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before. I knew who you were. It's just that I don't really see you a lot at school and you look different. Taller and you know…" he seemed uncomfortable a small amused smile forming on his lips "lady like" at that statement I burst out laughing clutching my sides and stopping just to catch my breath. I looked at him smirking "you know you could have just said my boobs got bigger over the summer, I would have been quite flattered."

That statement got the desired reaction out of him. He looked at me wide eyed shaking his head. "No... I... that was not..." I silenced him with another fit of laughter "Merlin, your loads of fun you know that Potter?" I smirked at him and winked starting to walk faster so that I would now be walking in front of him. I was waiting for him to say something when suddenly he grabbed me by the arm and dragged be behind a tree.

I was about to start protesting, but then I heard leaves rustling. I turned around and saw a man, I couldn't quite see his face. He raised his wand pointing at the sky and green light shot out of it. I stared at the sky eyes wide with fear. There was a scull with a snake wrapped around it… the dark mark. We had to get away from here. I started to drag Harry away from here when suddenly he just ran after the man. What a fucking idiot! Does he have a death wish? But being the stubborn idiot **I** am, I ran after him.

When we reached the spot where the man conjured the mark. A crowd of people appeared out of nowhere all around us. "Who did it?" someone was screaming at us. Suddenly he looked right at me "it was you wasn't it!" I was offended, what, just because I was the only slytherin here it was me! I looked at him and sneered "no it was not! Ask harry I was with him, we saw the man who did it." He looked at harry for confirmation, he just nodded and added "we didn't see his face". I heard people running, Mr. Weasley and my father came from the woods screaming bloody murder to lower the wands pointed at our faces. Idiots.

And then I was enveloped in hug. I froze and then realized who it was, wrapping my arm around Draco. He stepped away and looked me over, seeing the bruises and dirt I was sporting at the moment. Angry he looked at harry and growled "what the hell did you do to my sister!?" I looked at him in shock and shook my head. "Draco calm down, I fell when I was running through the crowd looking for you, he was the one to help me get away, I'd probably be a pancake if it wasn't for Harry." He straightened his jacket cold eyes looking at harry "thanks" that was all he said before he took my hand and dragged me away from the scene.

We didn't talk. We just rode home in complete silence, me once again sitting beside Draco one of his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly as if I would disappear at any moment. Father didn't even check if I was okay, actually he just pretended that I wasn't there.

When we arrived home I went straight for my bedroom, ignoring my screaming mother and I didn't even bother taking of my clothes. I just threw off my west and boots and went straight to bed. The second my face hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

 **There it is. The second chapter.**

 **I just love Draco's and Danielle's relationship, it's so sweet and lovely.**

 **And I think I saw a friendship forming between Harry and Dannie. Fingers crossed.**

 **The next chapter will be the returning to Hogwarts. Finally.**

 **See you next week.**

 **Bye lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Returning to Hogwarts**

It was the morning we were about to return to Hogwarts. Finally! I can get out of this bloody house. Away from my father's cold gaze, and my mother's judging one. I can be as free as a house elf that has just received an article of clothing.

The morning was quite chilly, but I wasn't bothered, I jumped out of my bed the second I woke up, shrugged on a big, green knit jumper and quietly tiptoed to my dearest twin brother's room.

Draco was fast asleep, tangled in a heap of blankets and pillows. I tiptoed to the side of his bed, leaned over his face. I put my wand to my throat and nonverbally put an amplifying charm on myself by thinking " _Sonorus_ ". (I know, I know. Not supposed to use magic while underage or out of Hogwarts. But no one in the ministry paid much attention to what happens in the Malfoy household, what with my father having contacts at the ministry and all) I took a deep breath and yelled "WAKE UP SNOWFLAKE! TIME TO GET UP AND START THE DAY WITH A **BANG**!"

I watched, satisfied with my work, when Draco jumped up from his bed wand raised and eyes wild. He was looking around the room in stunned confusion when he noticed a too pleased with herself Dannie standing at the foot of his bed, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a smug smirk playing on her lips.

He was looking at her infuriated. He got out of his bed and stomped in front of his sister, his face red with rage. He opened his mouth to say something when Danielle raised her hand up to indicate to wait a second. By the look on his face that made him even angrier, but her more amused. She put the wand to her throat and did the counter charm, happily saying _"Quietus",_ smiled and chirped "morning Draco. How did you sleep?"

"Well I actually slept quite well up until MY BLOODY BITCH OF A SISTER YELLED IN MY FACE TO WAKE UP!" he was probably contemplating my murder at this very moment. But I just smirked and shot him a confused look, innocently saying "well how else was I supposed to wake my dearest brother up?" I saw a vein in his temple starting to pulse. I think his head was about to explode.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple times like a fish and gave up. He knows me too well. He knows that this is by far not the first and last time something like this has happened. He just threw his arms in the air dramatically and stomped back to his bed sitting down on the edge of it. I skipped over to Draco sitting beside him and looked around his room.

Draco's was my second favorite room in the whole house. It looked similar to mine, the same wallpaper, I had painted some stuff on the wall on his room too, the same floorboard's. The difference was that he didn't have any décor in his room because he already didn't have any room for anything else. He liked keeping his stuff on the floor. Books laid in stacks next to his bed, clothes spread across the room like a carpet. Potions ingredients and cauldron's all staked in the corner of the room. The shelves and desk clean and empty.

I looked back at Draco smiling excitedly swinging my legs back and forth happily. "Were going back to Hogwarts!" I saw a small smile start to form on his lips. He looked at me and smirked "can't wait to see your boyfriend?" he saw my face scrunch up in distaste and started to laugh. I just pushed him off the bed and sneered at him "it's not my fault your BFF has a crush on me. The guy really needs to get it into his thick scull that I don't like him like that. " Draco's friend Theodore Nott has had a crush on me since forever. I'm not even exaggerating. He has fancied me since we met, we were bloody 5 and the guy decided to marry me when we turned of age. Idiot.

Draco was still snickering when he stood up and turned to me. "Get out" he pointed at the door indicating for me to leave. I just rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically rubbing away imaginary tears from my eyes. "My own brother kicking me out." I slowly walked to his doorway turning around "I feel no love in this house!" he just rolled his eyes and walked to his door putting one hand on the door and raising an eyebrow annoyed at his overdramatic sister "oh you poor thing go write that in your diary" he slammed the door in my face.

I smirked and walked back to my room humming a muggle song one of the girls in my dorm had showed me I think it was called cherry pie or something. When I entered my room I started full out singing the song and dancing around till I reached my closet. Still singing I took out a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top and a pair of black converse. I had become somewhat of an expert in muggle clothing. After the world cup I went out and bought myself some more clothes. (You are probably thinking were I'm getting the muggle money. Well. There are some muggle born family "friends" and I just buy the muggle money with real money)

I showered and tamed my hair by putting it in a messy bun on top of my head. I got dressed and started to pack.

When I was satisfied with my work I levitated my trunk down stairs and put it next to the already packed Draco's trunk next to the door.

I decided to skip breakfast and went into the Malfoy library siting down on my favorite armchair and taking a book I had started to read from the coffee table next to the armchair. I took out the bookmark and made myself more comfortable by siting cross-legged, leaning with my elbow on the arm of the chair, my book in my lap and started to read.

At the moment I was reading about healing spells. I was interested in mediwizardry, one of my plans after school was to go be a healer for people who worked with dangerous animal's such as dragons for example. I have expressed my wishes for my desired carrier choice to Madam Pomfrey and she has agreed to tutor me in her free time. I have already been personally learning from her for a year and showed potential in the medical field. She has agreed to let me work after my classes and in between my Quidditch practice with real patients. Nothing major just the minor, easily fixable injuries.

I don't know how long I was reading for when Draco yelled for me to get my ass down to the living room, because we were leaving.

I put back my bookmark and with my book still in my hand ran downstairs.

* * *

We were sitting in a train compartment on our way to Hogwarts. In the compartment with Draco and I were Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. All of us had already changed into our uniforms, of course no way in hell do I ever wear a skirt so I just had the white button up shirt with the grey west, the slytherin colored tie and black trousers.

I was sitting in the corner of the compartment next to the window my back against the glass. I was reading my book I had taken from home, I could feel someone's eyes on me, baring into the cover of my book. I couldn't concentrate on the words on the page any longer. I put down my book eyebrow raised and with a bored expression looked at Nott. He shot me flirtatious smirk and winked at me. Zabini started to make kissy noses at me and Nott. Asshat. I rolled my eyes for the 100th time this day and asked "what do you want Theo?"

He beamed at me and of course to no one's surprise stated "for you to go out with me." I rolled my eyes once again and looked at Draco who was trying and failing to contain his laughter. I shot Draco my middle finger and looked back at Nott "not gonna happen Theo." He was about to say something when I raised my hand to shut him up "Never" he didn't look the slightest discouraged and just turned to Daphne and started a heated discussion about Snape's hair.

I don't even know why I always sit with them. They weren't my friends, they were Draco's. They just put up with me because they know Draco would sit wherever I would be stationed at. He was really protective. It was sweet considering my father didn't give a shit, but it made me feel younger than I actually was.

I started to get up and made my move to get out of the compartment when Draco started to get up. "Stay. I'm just going to look around. See the new first years." He seemed satisfied with that answer and sat back down Pansy wrapping her arms around him once again. I smirked at the embarrassing display of affection and left the scene.

The thing with Parkinson was that, she and Draco were supposed to get married right after they finish Hogwarts. With the pureblood families there usually isn't a choice who you marry unless it pleases the parents. Our families have arranged marriage. Thank merlin to my knowledge I do NOT have anything arranged. I'm guessing my parents didn't care enough to bother with the trouble of finding someone. Anyway, they are to get married, but Draco does not want to marry the horse faced witch. And I can't blame him, she's a horrid Person.

I was walking and passing compartments when the train bumped and I loosed my footing falling through a set of doors once again on my ass. How many times have I fallen on my ass this week alone, Merlin.

I sat up straight and rubbed my palms together to get rid of the dirt from falling on the floor. I heard someone cough and I slowly looked up to realize I had fallen in a compartment full of people. And not just any people, no, that would have been too convenient for me, no. I had fallen in a compartment full of Gryffindor's, and not just any Gryffindor's. The ones that hated my family with a fiery passion.

There sat Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas. And of course Harry Potter.

I smiled sheepishly and wiggled my fingers in a hello. "Funny seeing you here…" they did not laugh... tough crowd. I cleared my throat and started to get up „I'm just gonna…'' I stood up looked around at the angry and confused faces "go…"

To my surprise someone spoke up "what? Were you spying for your ferret of a brother? Or are you looking for your own blackmail material?" it was Ron Weasley. Now, I was just going to apologize and leave, but that statement made me angry.

I spun around facing Ron and came closer to face him, I leaned over putting my hands on the back of his seat on each side of his head, now barely 2 inches away from his face. My eyes cold, no emotion on my face. I slowly started to speak "first, never call my brother a ferret again if at the moment he hasn't done anything and does NOT deserve it." he gulped, staring at me eyes wide "second, he has others doing his bidding, that have nothing to do with me." Now he was sweating his face red waiting for someone to save him. "And third…" I smirked at him knowingly, probably looking completely mad "I do not waste my time spying on anyone for blackmail, I have plenty on every. Single. Person. In this bloody school. " I stood up now towering over him my smirk slipping away, my face serious "not that it is any of your concern, and you lot are probably going to ignore me, but I like hearing myself talk, so" everyone leaned a little closer, listening to my every word "I know everyone likes stereotypes, but remember not everyone in slytherin are pureblood assholes, or even purebloods. Don't put everyone in the same category just because you're too lazy to take the time to get to know anyone other than an arrogant Gryffindor"

Everyone in the compartment looked offended. Good, that was my goal. I didn't hate the Gryffindor's. But I hated how they mistreated my house. I know we have a lot of proud pureblood asshats in the house but that doesn't mean every single one is the same. It's the same with every house, you have bad and good people. Like come on. We got the most bad guys just because were the house of ambition. Because if you ask me wanting to rule over or destroy the wizarding world is pretty dam ambitious.

I was about to leave when I heard a familiar voice behind me in the doorway. I spun around now facing my twin. He looked confused seeing me there, but didn't pay me any attention. He turned to Ron noticing a dreadful piece of clothing on top of an owl's cage. What was that? Were those robes? Merlin, poor guy...

"Weasley… what is that?" he started to laugh looking at me "I guess my sister had the same idea to look at the ancient robes, soon to be seen at a history museum."

Ron tried to hide the robes but Draco was too fast and grabbed them now showing them to everyone in eyesight. I face palmed. Why did he have to be such an asshole when with his idiot friends? I rolled my eyes placing my hands on my hips looking annoyed at Draco "Draco just give him back his… whatever that is. You're behaving like a child"

Draco shot me an angry look, getting distracted long enough for Ron to take back his robes. Draco looked away from me and sneered at Ron once again "so… going to enter, Weasley?'' I rolled my eyes now coming to stand outside the compartment beside Draco.

Ron looked confused slightly shuffling in his seat "what are you talking about?" he snapped.

Draco still not getting that they didn't know about the tournament turned to Harry "are you going to enter?" he repeated "I suppose you will potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

For the first time since I fell in the compartment Hermione spoke up "either explain what you're talking about or leave Malfoys" putting an emphasis on our name. Merlin the chick is annoying. And a bit spiffy. I raised an eyebrow addressing my twin "Draco they don't know, let's just leave them to their Gryffindor selves." I was starting to leave when Draco once again decided to tease the lot "you don't know?" he started to snicker "you've got a father and brother in the ministry and you don't know?" I've had about enough of this conversation, I started to leave the last thing I heard coming from Harry "listen to you sister, leave." I heard movement and the door slamming shut.

I heard footsteps behind me "why did you defend them?"

I turned around angry "because you were acting like an asshole, and since they think were the one and the same I'm a bitch by default" he didn't say anything just glared at me annoyed.

I sent him an angry glare and went back to our compartment.

I was sitting in the same corner looking out the window, my knees pulled to my chest and my hand wrapped around them. I faintly smiled remembering my first ride to Hogwarts.

" _mother, stop that! You're embarrassing me…" I wined as my mother kept hugging and kissing me and my brother, right in front of the whole station._

 _She held me at arm's length and looked me over from head to toe. "I'm not embarrassing you, I'm just saying goodbye to my children." I rolled my eyes._

 _She shot me a scolding look. "How many timed do I have to tell you, don't roll your eyes, its un lady like."_

 _I let out an annoyed puff of air and turned my back to her. "Bye mother, bye father." I said as I grabbed my trunk and my brother's hand and went inside the train._

 _When we entered, we immediately found a compartment were Nott was sitting._

 _When we entered he looked up and smiled at us. "Why hello, my friend. Future wife. How's it going? „ He shot me a wink and patted the space next to him for me to sit down._

 _I rolled my eyes and put my trunk away and sat down opposite him, and Draco next to me._

 _After a wile of Nott just staring at me I stood up and left the compartment._

 _I was looking around for something or someone interesting when I heard laughing coming from the compartment door next to me._

 _I slowly opened the door and peered inside. The second I poked my head inside the compartment I was pulled in completely and plopped on a seat._

 _I looked around confused and then I saw two identical gingers sitting in front of me. I blinked in surprise a couple times. Weasley's. Father hates them. But they look nice, it wouldn't hurt to just talk to them._

 _Both of them were looking at me smirking and then reached out there hands to me "Fred and Gorge Weasley, prankster extraordinaires." Well they obviously have a big ego. But I still let out a faint laugh and shook both of their hands, smiling "I'm Danielle Malfoy. Nice to meet you"_

 _My smile instantly fell when I saw their faces after I said my name. Oh, no._

 _Both of them looked angry at me._

" _What is a Malfoy doing in OUR compartment" said Gorge_

" _Shouldn't you be looking for your slytherin friends?" agreed Fred_

" _Or drown some kittens" added Gorge_

 _I looked at them shaking my head "no, I… " it was no use, they had already made up their minds about me._

 _I stood up and sneered at them "the only bad guys here at the moment are you two, not me." I turned around and ran out of the compartment, feeling my eyes stinging. No, Malfoys don't show weakness. They don't cry, ever._

 _I found an empty compartment and sat there knees pulled to my chest my arms wrapped around them._

 _Is this how it's going to be? Will everyone hate me just because I'm a Malfoy? What did I do wrong? Will I have any friends?_

 _As these Thoughts swirled around in my mind I heard someone enter the compartment. When I looked up Draco sat in front of me. He looked just as disturbed as me._

 _I put my legs back on the ground and my hands in my lap, looking up at my twin. Obviously he had about the same experience I had with making friends._

" _What happened?" I asked almost whispering_

 _He peered up into my eyes and let out a puff of air. He shrugged his shoulders as if he was fine. He wasn't. "Nothing. I just. I think I may have been a little stupid."_

 _I smiled up at him. "How so?"_

" _I tried to make friends with Harry Potter… but I may have been a little rude." He smiled at me sheepishly "I don't know why, it just came out. It was like I don't know any other way to communicate with anyone other than you."_

 _I smiled at him once again "yea, me too. I met the Weasley twins. It didn't go well."_

 _He looked up at me and shrugged once again "well at least you have YOUR twin." He smirked at me._

 _I smirked back at him "that I do."_

 _I stood up and went over to Draco and pulled him in a tight hug. "At least one person I can always count on." He hugged me back, just as tightly._

 _When we separated I smirked and looked down at him where he still sat. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." He didn't even have time to respond when I rushed out of the compartment and went to the twins._

 _I went over to the door and to my luck it was slightly open. I crouched down and pointed my wand at the twins still hiding behind the door and quietly whispered ''Aguamenti" doing a wave movement with my wand. The second the incantation left my lips water started to shoot out from the end of my wand with brute force, pushing the twins against the glass window and submerging them in water._

 _Both of them were screaming and protesting, not understanding what had suddenly happened. They couldn't even reach for their wands as they floated out of the compartment._

 _When I was satisfied with my work I quickly stood up and ran to my compartment laughing the whole way there._

 _And that ladies and gentlemen was my first prank, which began my career as the biggest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen._

* * *

Now we were all sitting in the great hall, the first years were already sorted and we were enjoying out meal. I was sitting in between Draco and Nott, and in front of me sat Daphne and next to her Zabini.

"So, who do you think will be the new DADA professor?" I looked up, Daphne was chatting with Pansy, who was sitting on Draco's other side. She just shrugged "does it matter, they will be either dead, or fired in the span of one year." She said right before she plopped a grape in her mouth.

Well she wasn't wrong. We have had 3 professors in 3 years. The first one had you-know-who sticking out of the back of his head, the second one was a lying bastard and the third, was the best teacher I have had, and the only one I learned something from, but unfortunately a werewolf. Honestly, why leave, if he isn't hurting anyone there's no harm, we NEED a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And as long as Professor Snape isn't getting the job we aint getting a proper teacher.

I looked at the professors table, and saw Snape looking at me with an annoyed expression on his face. I just smirked at him waving my hand in hello.

He rolled his eyes and mouthed to me Detention. I smiled wider and nodded my head before returning to my food.

I and Snape had an odd relationship. I was by far his favorite student, but by far the most annoying one too. I didn't mind detention with him, I usually used them to learn and brew potions from the 6th and 7th year textbooks. Potions was one of my favorite subjects. I liked improvising and figuring out what did what. In my opinion sometimes they were much more useful than spells. I wasn't the best, I think... But I was talented. And since I needed potions for my future career its good I was interested and good at it.

"So!" I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. There stood Dumbledore waiting to begin yet another speech.

The hall fell quiet. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker has asked me to tell you the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yos, fanged Frisbees, and ever-bashting boomerangs." I smirked at that. Perfect. Now I have more items that I need to purchase at the next Hogsmade trip... Or sooner. I have a talent for getting around the school and out of it unnoticed since 3rd year. And I have never been caught and never will be.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year" I already guessed that much but hearing that confirmed was still a shock. I choked on my pumpkin juice and yelled "WHAT?!" and I wasn't the only one. I looked back and saw that all the Quidditch teams were voicing their protest.

I loved Quidditch. It was a way for me to put out my anger issues in a healthy way. And I was really good at it. I had a knack for showing off a lot during games. Using my acrobatic skills more than necessary. So yea, I was mad.

When the hall fell silent Dumbledore continued "this is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much time and energy – but I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts - " he didn't get to finish because the great hall sealing went berserk. Lightning struck, but just at that moment there was a man that walked into the great hall. No, way. Is that our new professor? I started to bounce in excitement. Yeeeeey! The man had dark grey hair, his face was a little… damaged, he had a gash across his mouth a fake eye and a large chunk of his nose was missing. He slowly limped to the teachers table and sat down. It was Moody. Our new DADA professor was Moody. Halleluiah! I've read a ton about him and heard stories from my father. The man was a legend at the ministry.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed the hall once again "may I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

There was a wave of loud whispers coming from every table.

"I knew he was going to be our new DADA professor" Draco gloated proudly as if he was on top of the world. I snorted and turned to him "no you did not brother dear" he looked at me annoyed and sneered ''well you didn't know either" I raised an eyebrow "I didn't say I did" I went back to my hands twirling my fingers around.

I heard Pansy's annoying voice "your just jealous Draco has much higher contacts than you" at that, I laughed. "Pansy with the amount of information I have on everyone and everything I could blackmail Dumbledore himself. I do NOT need others telling me things I already know." I smiled sweetly at her and turned back to the front of the hall.

"As I was saying" Dumbledore continued "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century it is my very great pleasure to inform you that the triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly

I rolled my eyes. "No he just canceled the Quidditch inter-house cup for the hell of it, actually were gonna host a tea party!" I yelled back to Fred

The whole hall started to laugh, even Dumbledore chuckled at that. Fred just smirked at me from across the hall and I raised an eyebrow in response and turned my attention back to Dumbledore. Usually everyone just sent me annoyed or angry glares. Weird.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, but I would much enjoy some tea come to think of it" as he said that a cup of tea appeared out of nowhere in front of him. His eyes lit up with joy "oh, perfect." He sipped his tea when McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – where was I? Ah yes, the triwizard tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition…" yea, yea I already know this. While he was blabbering I went over a prank I had in mind for the Gryffindor's. I smirked to myself.

I heard a lot of whispers and Draco proudly announcing "I'm going to enter" I looked up at him and snorted "good for you, I'm not" he obviously noticed my slightly annoyed mood. But didn't say anything just went back to gloating.

What he didn't know but I overheard was that he will not be able to enter.

Just then Dumbledore continued his speech. "The ministry of magic have agreed to impose an age restriction, only students who are of age will be able to put forward their names." I heard loud protest from everywhere around the hall. I looked at Draco that had went paler than usual. He's worried of what father will say. I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I took his hand under the table and squeezed it for comfort. He looked at me and smiled slightly and then went back to his arrogant façade. He sneered "well, well, looks like Potter won't be able to be an attention seeking whore after all." I rolled my eyes while everyone at the table laughed.

Everyone went back to their common rooms to gossip about the upcoming event. I just went to my bed. I saw my black feathered owl Remedy sitting on my trunk with a letter for me.

I looked at the seal and it had the Malfoy family crest. I opened it and it was from my father. He had not written his name, but I could recognize his handwriting.

 _I'll take care of this._

What the hell was he going to do? What is he going to take care of? Salazar's pit! That idiot is going to do something stupid. Well, I was not in the mood to dwell on my father's stupidity.

I rummaged through my trunk and found my book. I sat on my bed, back against the headboard and began to read once again.

* * *

At the moment it was 4 in the morning and I was sneaking out of my common room to pull my prank. Now, I didn't explain how I get around the school without being noticed. It is actually quite simple.

I am an unregistered animagus. Not even Draco knew. No one knew.

I decided to become one in my first year, because as I mentioned I am really fond of pranking people. But I almost got caught a couple times. And I needed a way to snoop on people without getting noticed, move around the halls without people noticing me, get wherever, whenever I pleased, to slip in between the cracks.

By the beginning of 3rd year at Hogwarts I had transformed into my full animagus form.

I could transform into a snake. A simple adder.

So when I went into the hall I quickly transformed and slithered to the Gryffindor common rooms. You see, there was a crack in the cobblestone, just wide enough for me to squeeze through. When I was in I slithered up to the boys dormitories. I transformed back and took out my wand. I went to each and every bed putting a charm on every single Gryffindor. First the boys then the girls. I modified the charm so that it can only be reversed by a potion and it wouldn't wear off.

When I was happy with my work I went to Neville's bed and opened up his trunk. I took out his robes and wrote my signature on the back of them. So everyone would know who the genius behind this beautiful prank was.

I was still mad at them for what they said on the train. I don't forgive, I get revenge.

* * *

The next morning we were all sitting at breakfast when a nervous Dean Thomas ran into the hall to the Gryffindor table. It was still early so not everyone was sitting at the table.

I smirked and waited for the show to begin.

The second he opened his mouth to say anything it came out as singing. " _What the heeeeeeell is haaapaning?_ " got to admit he had a wonderful voice. I heard a bunch of people start laughing at him.

I saw Fred look at him annoyed and he _sang ""weeee don't knooooow!"_

Gorge joined in on the singing _"yooooooooou are Nooooot the onlyyyyyyy oooone!"_

At this point everyone at the hall was laughing. And then a bunch of Gryffindor's ran into the hall all singing in perfect harmony " _WHOOOO IN MEEaaaRLINS NAAAAAAAAME DID THIS?!_ "

I could barely breathe from laughter. At this moment I was almost lying on the floor from laughter. "I love myself." I had a big smile on my face when Neville entered the hall just as confused as the others. When he walked past the twins both of them jumped from their seats and grabbed Neville at his collar. Both looking at the beautifully painted winking smiley face ;) on Neville's back.

"It's him again!" both exclaimed at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, why did they just assume that the genius prankster was a boy?

You see, when I said signature I didn't mean I would leave my name, that was my so to speak stage name. I have been pranking people at school since first year, never got caught, and no one ever found out who pulled these elaborate pranks. But I didn't want my work thought to be the Weasley twins so I started to leave behind my _signature_ so people would know who pulled the prank. I was the unanimous prankster queen. And I loved it. No one knew. Not even Draco.

I do keep a lot from him, but he sees me as his little sister, the one to protect. I don't want him to know and intervene with my pranks. It's like something that is only mine.

The Gryffindor's were like that for the rest of the day, anything they said they would sing and no one could figure out the counter charm because of my added touch. But by the end of the day Madam Pomfrey and Snape had figured out the potion to stop the singing. At least now we knew that the Gryffindor's had a handful of beautiful singers.

* * *

 **My next chapter as promised.**

 **In this you had a little snippet of the first year.**

 **Also I hope you are more informed on the beautiful Danielle and her personality and hobbies.**

 **I know a snake is kind of not original at all. But honestly I could not think of anything better. It fits perfectly. It's small, unnoticeable. And someone Harry can have a conversation with. ;)**

 **Hope your liking the story so far.**

 **The next chapter hopefully will be up next Saturday.**

 **Bye lovelies.**


End file.
